Coeurs révélés
by Arthemysia
Summary: "Tes sentiments révélés, réveilleront son cœur." Alors que Gray et Natsu sont bloqués à Hargeon après une mission, les deux hommes vont faire une étrange rencontre qui va marquer le mage de glace d'une façon insolite. En effet, le lendemain, un évènement plus qu'étrange le frappe, laissant Natsu bien impuissant… Two-shot - Romance, humour - Yaoi NatsuxGray - /!\ Spoil arc Eclipse
1. Partie 1

**Résumé :** « _Tes sentiments révélés, réveilleront son cœur_. » Alors que Gray et Natsu sont bloqués à Hargeon après une mission, les deux hommes vont faire une étrange rencontre qui va marquer le mage de glace d'une façon insolite. En effet, le lendemain, un évènement plus qu'étrange le frappe, laissant Natsu bien impuissant…

Two-shot - Romance, humour - Yaoi Natsu x Gray : Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Nda :** Voilà un moment que je voulais écrire quelque chose sur ce thème que vous allez vite découvrir, mais c'est récemment au saut du lit que l'idée m'est venue. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Humour, romance et douceur au programme !

**/!\ Spoil de l'arc Eclipse dans la deuxième partie.**

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Fairy Tail ne m'appartiennent pas tout est à Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**Cœurs révélés**_

******oOoOo**

_**Partie 1**_

Gray et Natsu étaient de retour d'une mission accomplie en binôme au large des côtes de Fiore. Mission qu'ils avaient été obligés d'accomplir ensemble à leur plus grand désarroi, expressément exigé par le commanditaire. Mais alors que Natsu se remettait seulement de la traversée en bateau une fois accostés sur le port d'Hargeon, les deux hommes apprirent qu'un déraillement de train empêchait tout départ depuis la gare. Ils étaient donc bloqués dans la ville portuaire au moins jusqu'au lendemain.

— Super, je vais être coincé avec l'autre glaçon toute la nuit, c'est bien ma veine ! râla Natsu. En plus je vais devoir partager la même chambre avec ce nudiste parce qu'on n'a pas assez de joyaux !

Natsu shoota dans un caillou rageusement alors que Gray lui lança un regard noir.

— Arrête de faire comme si je n'étais pas là tête à flammes ! rétorqua-t-il passablement énervé. Je te signale que c'est parce que tu as détruit la maison du commanditaire qu'on n'a pas un rond !

— Ce n'est pas de ma faute si les murs ne sont pas solides dans sa maison !

— Personne ne t'a demandé d'éprouver leur solidité en balançant un coup de poing dedans !

— C'est de ta faute abruti d'exhibitionniste à te balader toujours à poils ! T'as fait peur à la gouvernante et si elle n'avait pas poussé un cri à s'en briser les tympans, je n'aurais pas donné un coup de poing dans le mur.

— T'as toujours réponse à tout cerveau cramé !

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à s'empoigner pour entamer une énième bagarre, les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent tout à coup, prenant soudainement conscience qu'ils étaient dans une ruelle étroite bordée d'habitations et que s'ils détruisaient à nouveau un bâtiment, ils le paieraient au centuple. Tous deux respirèrent une grande ration d'air avant de se calmer tout à fait.

Les deux garçons étaient bien décidés à trouver un hôtel bon marché pour y passer la nuit avant de s'étriper pour de bon. Ils avaient fait bien assez de dégâts comme ça et risquaient d'en entendre parler pendant un moment ! Rien que de penser au châtiment qui les attendait à Magnolia, les deux hommes tressaillirent et pensèrent que finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal de ne pas pouvoir rentrer plus tôt.

En longeant la ruelle, ils passèrent devant une petite boutique qui semblait receler tout un tas de bric-à-brac. Natsu fut attiré par une figurine derrière la vitrine qu'il dévora des yeux.

— Un dragon ! s'exclama-t-il tout joyeux en se collant contre le verre transparent.

Gray leva les yeux au ciel face à l'immaturité de son camarade mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit que le dragon slayer avait déjà pénétré dans l'échoppe.

— Rhaaa, pesta le jeune homme avant d'entrer à son tour dans la boutique.

C'était un vrai bazar à l'intérieur où des objets de toutes sortes s'amoncelaient en équilibre instable tenant grâce à une quelconque magie sur des étagères contre les murs décorés de tentures bariolées. Il fallait regarder où poser les pieds sans risquer de marcher sur l'une des nombreuses figurines en céramique qui jonchaient le sol. Il y avait aussi des objets de magie près du comptoir, des amulettes et des gris-gris, des kits pour emprisonner le cœur de l'être aimé ou de petits grimoires à thématique : amour, travail ou argent. Tout était bon pour piéger le crédule, se disait Gray persuadé qu'il s'agissait que de vulgaires copies. Malgré tout curieux, le jeune homme s'avança prudemment entre les présentoirs tandis que Natsu s'extasiait devant une collection de petits dragons en verre de couleurs différentes.

— Bonjour jeune homme, comment puis-je t'aider ? demanda une vieille femme au regard perçant émergeant de derrière le comptoir – la gérante sans doute.

— Oh euh…, je regarde simplement, répondit Gray en bafouillant.

Sans crier gare, la femme se saisit de sa main et ferma les yeux. Gray se figea, ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il n'était déjà pas très tactile avec ses propres amis alors avec une étrangère… Pourtant il n'enleva pas sa main, trop intrigué par le comportement étrange de cette femme.

— Je vois, déclara-t-elle enfin.

Une étrange aura enveloppait cette vieille femme mais Gray était hypnotisé et n'essaya pas de s'éloigner.

— Vous voyez…, marmonna-t-il incrédule.

— Eh le glaçon ! Regarde un peu ce dragon ! Il ressemble à Igneel, je vais me l'acheter ! coupa Natsu qui arrivait vers son ami, ledit dragon entre les mains.

Gray sortit aussitôt de sa torpeur avec un étrange sentiment de malaise. Il regarda son ami un instant avant de se reprendre.

— Natsu… tu n'as pas d'argent je te rappelle. Si tu dépenses le peu qu'on a dans cette babiole on n'aura plus les moyens de se payer un hôtel, finit-il par lui répondre encore troublé par le regard perçant de la femme sur lui.

Bien qu'elle lui ait lâché la main, il avait l'impression de la sentir encore autour de la sienne. Il n'avait qu'une envie pour le moment, c'était de sortir de cette boutique et de s'extraire de son regard au plus vite.

— Je m'en fous ! Je veux ce dragon, répondit Natsu en bougonnant.

Alors qu'il était sur le point de rétorquer de manière cinglante, Gray s'arrêta quand il vit cette lueur dans le regard de la salamandre. Cette lueur qu'il avait déjà remarquée à son insu, cette lueur quand il pensait à _lui_. Visiblement, obtenir cette statuette lui tenait à cœur. Natsu parlait très peu d'Igneel mais le jeune homme savait que son ami y pensait très souvent. Peut-être que cette statuette le rassurerait une fois seul chez lui…

— Très bien, on va la prendre, on se débrouillera pour la nuit, céda Gray en sortant l'argent de sa bourse.

La femme le regarda à nouveau d'une façon énigmatique mais Gray ne s'en rendit pas compte trop occupé à regarder en coin son ami à côté de lui qui semblait désormais heureux. Gray sourit légèrement avant de tendre l'argent à la femme derrière son comptoir.

— Je vous l'offre, déclara-t-elle enfin en regardant Natsu avec un sourire.

— Quoi c'est vrai ? s'extasia le jeune homme le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

— Natsu non, on ne peut pas accepter ! protesta Gray.

Il se retourna vers la femme qui semblait réellement heureuse de lui faire ce cadeau. C'était pourtant une commerçante, elle aurait dû plutôt insister pour vendre à tout prix son produit. Décidément cette femme paraissait bien étrange à Gray.

— C'est gentil mais on va payer, insista-t-il mal à l'aise avec cette générosité subite.

La femme posa sa main sur son poignet pour l'empêcher de lui donner son argent. A ce contact, Gray ressentit comme des picotements dans tous le bras se propageant ensuite à l'ensemble de son corps. Il sentit sa tête tourner avant qu'il ne reprenne complètement ses esprits.

— Ce n'est qu'une babiole qui ne vaut pas grand-chose, justifia-t-elle en reprenant un ton affable. Votre ami a l'air d'aimer beaucoup ce dragon et je ne veux pas que deux jeunes hommes de votre âge dorment dans la rue.

Gray tourna la tête vers Natsu dont le regard pétillait de milliers de petites étoiles. Même s'il ne le reconnaitrait sans doute jamais, Gray était heureux de le voir aussi joyeux, même si c'était seulement pour une figurine.

— Merci, déclara-t-il enfin.

La femme lui attrapa à nouveau la main avant de planter son regard lilas dans les yeux bleus de Gray.

— Aie confiance mon garçon, chuchota-t-elle. Tes sentiments révélés, réveilleront son cœur.

— Quoi…? demanda Gray qui n'avait pas compris un seul mot de ce que la commerçante venait de lui dire.

La femme lui fit un sourire à nouveau énigmatique avant de lui lâcher la main et de tourner la tête vers son compagnon en reprenant une posture naturelle.

— Veux-tu que je l'emballe ? lui proposa-t-elle.

— Oh oui s'il vous plaît !

_Quel gamin…,_ pensa Gray en souriant tendrement.

Les deux hommes sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent enfin vers un petit hôtel situé dans la même rue. Il commençait à se faire tard et d'ailleurs Gray se demanda soudainement pourquoi la boutique de laquelle ils venaient juste de sortir, était encore ouverte malgré l'heure tardive. _La caverne aux souhaits_, lut-il avant de s'éloigner pensif. Décidément, sa rencontre avec cette femme l'avait complètement retourné. A côté de lui, Natsu faisait un monologue sur les dragons et leur force spectaculaire mais Gray ne l'écoutait pas, sentant son esprit divaguer à son envie.

— Merci Gray, entendit-il, le faisant resurgir dans la réalité.

Natsu le regardait fixement et ne semblait pas se moquer de lui. Comment pouvait-il passer d'une seconde à l'autre d'un comportement enfantin à cette mine aussi sérieuse ? Parfois, Gray se demandait si son ami n'était pas atteint de schizophrénie…

— Merci d'avoir voulu acheter ce dragon malgré nos poches vides, précisa Natsu devant le regard incrédule de son ami. C'était important pour moi.

Gray détourna le regard, subitement gêné par les remerciements de son rival dont il n'avait pas l'habitude. Une légère coloration apparut sur ses pommettes que ne manqua pas de remarquer Natsu qui détourna à son tour son regard, embarrassé.

L'enseigne de l'hôtel dans lequel ils pénétrèrent était à moitié dessoudée du mur démontrant la vétusté des lieux.

— Avec le bol qu'on a, on va se retrouver dans une chambre qu'on devra partager avec une armée d'acariens ! râla Gray qui avait retrouvé son comportement habituel.

— Pourquoi t'es toujours aussi défaitiste ? demanda Natsu qui avait toujours le sourire aux lèvres quelles que soient les épreuves.

Gray aurait aimé avoir ce même caractère même s'il savait quelque part que l'apparente désinvolture de Natsu n'était qu'une façade derrière laquelle il cachait ses véritables sentiments mais pourtant c'était quelque chose qu'il admirait chez lui.

Et en effet, quand ils visitèrent leur chambre, munie de deux lits simples, bien que sans fioritures, elle paraissait propre et bien entretenue.

— Tu avais raison tête à flammes, déclara Gray en tirant la couverture du premier lit. Ça a l'air plutôt sain.

Gray n'attendit pas la réponse de son compagnon qu'il s'engouffra sous les draps après avoir inexplicablement enlevé la couche de vêtements qu'il portait, laissant simplement son caleçon.

Natsu sourit devant cet étrange pouvoir que semblait avoir son ami. Un pouvoir qui ne servait pas à grand-chose du reste sauf quand la fatigue se faisait pressente, comme ce soir là. D'ailleurs Natsu était surpris que Gray soit autant fatigué, ça ne lui ressemblait pas après une mission aussi facile.

Gray bâilla bruyamment avant de s'emmitoufler dans ses couvertures.

— T'es un vrai loir quand tu t'y mets, plaisanta Natsu, tout en se déshabillant à son tour.

— Suis fatigué…, marmotta Gray déjà aux portes des songes.

Natsu le regarda quelques instants avec tendresse avant de se coucher à son tour.

_« Merci Gray… »_

— Bonne nuit Iceberg.

— Bon... nui…

Gray dormait déjà. Natsu sourit encore une fois avant de fermer à son tour ses pupilles et de se laisser aller dans les bras confortable de ce cher Morphée.

Alors que Natsu venait tout juste de s'endormir, une étrange lumière enveloppa le corps endormi de Gray. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme se réveilla difficilement et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers son ami qui dormait du sommeil du juste, le fixant d'une étrange lueur.

**oOoOo**

Natsu avait chaud, bien trop chaud pour que cette chaleur soit naturelle. Une douceur inhabituelle l'enveloppait, ne lui donnant pas l'envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Pourtant la lumière du jour semblait annoncer l'heure avancée de la matinée et il fallait que les deux mages rentrent à Magnolia le jour même sans quoi le maître ne manquerait pas de les châtier de la pire des manières. Rien que de penser à _cette_ punition en particulier, Natsu réussit par miracle à ouvrir les yeux.

Alors qu'il clignait plusieurs fois des paupières pour s'habituer à la lumière, Natsu tomba nez à nez avec Gray qui dormait comme une marmotte… tout contre lui ! Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent mais il resta pétrifié sur place et encore plus quand il vit deux oreilles doucement velues pointant dans la tignasse noire de son ami.

— Qu… ?! Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette blague !

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant tomber Gray sur le sol de la chambre dans un bruit sourd le réveillant de la plus dure des façons.

Le jeune homme se frotta la tête, les yeux encore embrumés de sommeil. Quand Gray posa enfin son regard incrédule sur Natsu, ce dernier remarqua que ses pupilles étaient différentes. Toujours d'un bleu profond mais l'iris habituellement ronde, n'était plus qu'une fente noire dans deux étendues bleues outremer. Natsu perplexe fronça les sourcils devant les changements opérés chez son ami.

— Gr… Gray ? bafouilla-t-il alors qu'un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui.

Et le fait est que Gray ne semblait pas du tout comme d'habitude et encore plus lorsque Natsu vit quelque chose s'agiter avant que Gray ne saute sur le lit d'un seul bond.

— Tu… tu as une queue ?! s'exclama Natsu horrifié.

Alors qu'il attendait une réponse de son ami, celui-ci ne prononça pas le moindre mot, non, au lieu de cela il se mit à ronronner et à remuer sa longue queue noire qui lui avait semble-t-il, poussée dans le bas du dos.

Natsu, complètement choqué s'approcha avec méfiance du jeune homme qui, mis à part ces petits détails, semblaient le même que la veille au soir. Il se plaça devant Gray qu'il regarda sous toutes les coutures avant que celui-ci ne se mette à frotter sa tête contre la main de Natsu, tout en ronronnant, le forçant à lui caresser les cheveux.

— C'est… c'est un cauchemar ! Ne me dis pas que t'es devenu un chat dans la nuit !

Gray le regarda à nouveau de ses pupilles fendues en clignant des yeux. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche à part ce son ronronnant qui surgissait de sa gorge. Natsu vit les oreilles de Gray se baisser sur le devant de sa tête comme s'il se sentait coupable de quelque chose. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, Natsu se mit à rougir furieusement.

— On… on va vite rentrer à Magnolia. Il faut qu'on voit le maître au plus vite, se ressaisit Natsu. Mais avant on doit cacher ces oreilles.

Oreilles qu'il trouvait adorables, soit dit en passant.

******oOoOo**

Les deux hommes étaient maintenant dans le train qui les conduisait à Magnolia. Natsu avait dû obliger Gray à s'habiller mais ça n'avait pas été une mince affaire. Sa longue queue noire avait pu être camouflée sous son manteau mais ses oreilles restaient un problème, que Natsu avait résolu en « empruntant » un chapeau à l'entrée de l'hôtel. Natsu était de plus en plus gêné par l'attitude de Gray à son égare celui-ci semblant ne pas vouloir le lâcher une seule minute. Et s'il avait le malheur de le regarder ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, le brun se mettait aussitôt à ronronner en se frottant contre Natsu. Heureusement que les rues n'étaient pas trop bondées, même si les regards suspicieux des passants restaient tout de même gênants pour le jeune homme.

Sitôt franchies les portes du wagon, Natsu s'était senti une fois n'est pas coutume, au bord du gouffre, son estomac se tordant sans relâche et ne lui offrant aucun répit. A peine s'était-il assis sur la banquette, qu'il s'effondra de tout son long, son visage ayant pris une étrange couleur verdâtre. Gray le voyant ainsi, se saisit délicatement du jeune homme qu'il serra dans ses bras déposant la tête de son ami sur son épaule. Natsu n'avait pas la force de le repousser mais quand Gray se mit à nouveau à ronronner tout contre son oreille, cette douce musique l'apaisa immédiatement et Natsu se laissa aller à l'étreinte tendre de son compagnon.

******oOoOo**

Lorsqu'une heure plus tard Natsu descendit du train, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir embarrassé d'avoir passé la majorité du voyage dans les bras de son rival. Gray, quant à lui ne semblait nullement gêné par quoique ce soit depuis qu'il était devenu en partie un félin.

Il n'était pas loin de midi quand les deux garçons arrivèrent devant leur imposante guilde. Natsu respira une grande bouffée d'air avant de pousser les lourdes portes puis de pénétrer dans la guilde talonné de très près par Gray.

La salle était déjà bien remplie, des mages étaient attablés attendant avec impatience leur repas tandis que d'autres étaient accoudés au bar sirotant joyeusement leur boisson avec leurs camarades.

— Bon retour les garçons ! s'exclama Mirajane qui venait de déposer son plat à un mage affamé. La mission s'est bien passée ?

— O… oui, répondit hâtivement le dragon slayer. On doit voir le vieux, il est là ?

La barmaid étonnée du ton pressant employé par son ami le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Natsu avait le regard fuyant, que pouvait-il bien cacher encore ?

— Il est dans son bureau. Il y a un problème Natsu ? demanda-t-elle en regardant tour à tour les deux jeunes hommes en s'arrêtant plus particulièrement sur le mage de glace qui semblait légèrement différent. Tout va bien Gray ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Gray la regarda en clignant des yeux avant de regarder Natsu, semblant attendre qu'il réagisse. Natsu soupira avant d'enlever le chapeau puis le manteau de Gray, libérant ainsi ses oreilles velues et sa longue queue noire qui se mit à remuer aussitôt.

— Voilà ce qu'il y a, Gray s'est transformé en chat.

Des exclamations de surprises retentirent et un attroupement commença lentement à se former autour des deux hommes. Mirajane intriguée, toucha du bout des doigts les oreilles de Gray qui se mirent aussitôt en mouvement. Elle retira brusquement sa main avant de se mettre à rougir.

— Il est adorable ! s'extasia-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Et comme pour confirmer ses dires, Gray se mit à ronronner joyeusement au grand désespoir de Natsu qui était gentiment chassé du périmètre autour du brun. Certains touchèrent sa queue qui commençait à se balancer vivement – ondulant de gauche à droite, tandis que les filles étaient plutôt attirées par ses oreilles qu'elles trouvaient craquantes. Mais visiblement Gray commençait à s'énerver, son ronron avait cessé et sa queue remuait de plus en plus vite. Ses yeux semblaient chercher quelque chose et finalement il se mit à cracher devant les caresses trop brutales de ses amis qui s'écartèrent sur le champ dans le cas où il chercherait à les mordre ou à les griffer. Mais lorsque le regard du brun félidé s'arrêta sur Natsu, il s'apaisa automatiquement et se précipita vers lui, se frottant contre son cou et remettant en marche la machine à ronrons.

— C'est trop mignon ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs mages d'une même voix.

— Il semble t'apprécier, se moqua Luxus.

— Je vais chercher le maître, déclara enfin Mirajane le sourire aux lèvres.

Natsu était bien embarrassé que Gray se montre soudainement aussi affectueux avec lui, et surtout devant toute la guilde.

Erza, Lucy et Wendy qui s'étaient rapprochées suite à l'attroupement, apostrophèrent Natsu du regard.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça ! répondit-il devant l'insistance de leurs regards.

— En même temps, ce n'est pas si grave, déclara Lucy en regardant Gray, il est vraiment trop mignon comme ça !

Elle lui caressa les cheveux tendrement et Gray visiblement content, accentua la caresse en se frottant à la main de la jeune femme.

— Tu as raison Lucy, en plus il ronronne ! s'extasia Erza en s'amusant avec la queue de son ami.

Natsu était désespéré de voir que ses amis prenaient cette catastrophe à la légère. Parce que pour lui, c'était exactement ce que c'était ! Une véritable catastrophe de voir Gray constamment collé à lui ! Et pour couronner le tout, à la moindre occasion, il se frottait et ronronnait comme un joyeux drille ! Natsu n'en pouvait déjà plus de cette situation. Mais ce qui l'embêtait encore plus était que lui aussi le trouvait adorable en chaton, il fallait à tout prix trouver une solution avant qu'il ne fonde complètement pour le glaçon sur pattes.

— Allez tous vous asseoir ! retentit la voix du maître.

Après l'exécution de ses ordres, il s'approcha à son tour des deux garçons, les bras croisés, l'air sérieux.

— L'heure est grave commença-t-il en montant sur la table en face de Gray et Natsu.

En posant son regard sur le mage de glace, le vieux maître ne put s'empêcher de rougir devant la mine innocente de l'un de ses enfants les plus froids, changé en adorable chaton. Mais devant le regard foudroyant de Natsu, il se reprit bien vite.

— Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé Natsu, demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

— Il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire…, commença le jeune homme en réfléchissant. On était bloqué à Hargeon hier à cause d'un déraillement. On a dû chercher un hôtel et ce matin Gray était comme ça.

— Vous n'avez rien fait d'autre avant d'aller à l'hôtel ?

Natsu sembla réfléchir un instant jusqu'à ce que ses yeux s'illuminent enfin et qu'il sorte un objet de son sac.

— Si, il y avait une boutique dans la même rue que l'hôtel où j'ai acheté ça ! montra Natsu en tendant fièrement son dragon. C'est la vieille qui me la donné !

Makarov avait l'air dubitatif et observa l'objet qui ne semblait pas suspect d'un premier abord. Il ne s'agissait juste a priori que d'une statuette en céramique peinte à la main, objet assez banal. Mais il valait mieux être prudent et le maître de Fairy Tail se promit de l'analyser plus en détail.

— Je vais envoyer une équipe là-bas, on trouvera peut-être des réponses. Est-ce que Gray était normal après cette visite ? demanda-t-il en regardant à nouveau le brun qui suivait avec attention l'échange.

— J'ai rien remarqué… A part peut-être qu'il était un peu plus fatigué hier soir alors que notre mission était assez simple. Ce matin, quand je me suis réveillé, je l'ai trouvé comme ça : des oreilles, une queue et des pupilles de chat mais il semble avoir oublié la parole.

— Visiblement, ses crocs ont poussé aussi, hein mon chaton, demanda Makarov en grattant sous le menton du jeune homme les joues rougissantes.

Gray remua vivement la queue en fermant les yeux de contentement à la plus grande joie des spectateurs.

— Eh le vieux ! Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ! s'énerva Natsu en se plaçant devant Gray.

Makarov reprit contenance aussitôt comme si de rien était.

— Regardez, il se lave ! s'exclama Lisanna. Comme c'est adorable !

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers le jeune homme qui effectivement, était en train de se lécher la main droite avant de se la passer derrière l'oreille, geste qu'il répéta minutieusement sans faire grand cas de ses amis autour de lui. Tous les mages de la guilde étaient sous le charme.

Si eux-mêmes n'arrivaient pas à garder leur sang froid face à la nouvelle forme de Gray, Natsu songea qu'ils n'étaient pas sortis d'affaire…

— Je vais lui chercher du lait ! annonça Mirajane avant de courir derrière le bar.

Makarov qui reprit peu à peu ses esprits força les jeunes gens à s'écarter de Gray qui n'avait pas vu l'attention que tout le monde lui portait. Natsu quant à lui faisait les yeux noirs à quiconque voulait encore s'approcher du jeune homme pour toucher ses oreilles ou le faire ronronner.

Mirajane arriva tout suite après avec un bol de lait qu'elle tendit à Gray. Celui-ci interrompit sa toilette pour prendre le récipient tendu et humer son contenu. Son nez frémit et après avoir jeté un œil méfiant à Mirajane qui affichait toujours son grand sourire, il se mit à laper timidement au début puis de plus en plus rapidement, visiblement ravi de l'offrande de la jeune femme, puisqu'un doux ronron sortait de sa gorge en même temps qu'il buvait son lait.

Les fées étaient ébahies, les joues rouges d'émotion face à la beauté innocente du spectacle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maître ? interrompit Natsu agacé.

— Ah euh oui, reprit-il en toussotant les pommettes plus roses que jamais. Wendy, tu vas te rendre chez Polyussica pour lui exposer notre… notre problème. Lévy et Gajeel, vous allez vous rendre à Hargeon pour retrouver la dame de cette fameuse boutique. Quelque chose me dit qu'elle n'est pas innocente dans cette histoire.

Les trois mages acquiescèrent et Wendy partie sur le champ transportée par Charuru.

— Et pour Gray…, demanda Erza. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait en attendant ?

— Il va rester ici pour le moment mais si ce soir, on n'a toujours pas trouvé de remède il faudra qu'il reste chez quelqu'un. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il reste seul dans cet état, déclara le vieux maître en jetant un regard sur le jeune homme qui avait du lait tout autour de la bouche.

Natsu attrapa l'air de rien un mouchoir et essuya attentivement les lèvres de son ami qui se mit à ronronner de plaisir. Les mages qui gardaient un œil envieux sur la complicité évidente des deux garçons rougirent abondamment, affichant un arc en ciel de camaïeu. Décidément ces deux là étaient bien plus proches qu'ils ne voulaient le faire croire, pensèrent plusieurs d'entre eux.

— Je me dévoue ! s'exclama Lucy. Je vis seul dans un appartement confortable, il sera bien avec moi.

La constellationniste se voulait plus convaincante que jamais mais ses yeux pétillants trahissaient ses véritables motivations. Elle s'imaginait déjà en train de brosser sa longue queue et de lui trouver un mignon petit collier surmonté d'une clochette.

— Je pense qu'il serait mieux à Fairy Hills, rétorqua Erza.

La mage chevalier affichait un air ferme et résolu mais ses joues rosées ne la rendaient pas plus convaincante que sa camarade.

— Juvia s'occupera bien de Gray-sama, ajouta la mage d'eau qui semblait complètement subjuguée par le jeune homme encore plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'homme-félin avec lequel elle s'imaginait dormir dans son grand lit à baldaquin. Sous ses draps… Tout contre elle… Et ses pensées s'envolèrent à mille lieues de là.

— Le mieux c'est qu'il se retrouve avec quelqu'un d'autre que des fans hystériques, grogna Gajeel. Il sera mieux avec moi et Lily.

Lévy lui lança un regard incrédule. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle voyait le dragon d'acier se soucier du bien-être de Gray. Les deux garçons n'avaient pas le moindre atome crochu et Gajeel ne cachait pas son agacement de voir le mage de glace à moitié nu la plupart du temps. Y avait-il anguille sous roche ? se demanda la jeune femme en se promettant d'enquêter sur ce mystérieux intérêt.

Chacun donna ses propres arguments pour prendre Gray sous son toit, certains plus valables que d'autres. Et au bout d'un moment, agacé par le vacarme régnant dans sa guilde, Makarov gronda en menaçant quiconque ne suivrait pas ses ordres.

Gray prit peur et se colla à Natsu d'avantage, cachant sa tête sous son bras.

— Je l'aurais bien gardé avec moi…, songea le vieil homme visiblement déçu, mais il semblerait qu'il ait déjà choisi son maître. Natsu tu le prendras chez toi !

Le dragon de feu écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

— Quoi ?! Non, vous ne pouvez pas m'y obliger ! se défendit le jeune homme.

— Natsu…, regarde-le, supplia Happy qui se sentait triste face à la détresse apparente de Gray.

Le jeune homme avait semble-t-il compris les paroles de Natsu et le regardait les larmes aux yeux. Le rose qui s'efforçait de cacher son trouble, céda finalement. C'était de plus en plus difficile pour lui de ne pas craquer surtout quand Gray faisait ce genre de bouille et c'était en grande partie pour cette raison qu'il ne voulait pas l'emmener chez lui. Mais visiblement, il n'avait pas le choix.

— Très bien…, souffla-t-il.

Gray se resserra tout contre lui avant de faire résonner son ronron caractéristique, faisant fondre comme neige au soleil le cœur des mages de Fairy Tail.

******oOoOo**

Polyussica arriva peu de temps après, suivie de près par Wendy et Charuru. Sans même un regard pour les mages à la fée qui formaient un cercle autour de Gray et Natsu, la femme s'approcha du mage de glace aux oreilles duveteuses qui eut un mouvement de recul devant la menace potentielle que représentait cette femme austère. Alors qu'elle était sur le point de le toucher pour vérifier l'authenticité de ses nouveaux attributs, celui-ci se mit à grogner et à cracher tout en se cachant derrière son ami.

— S'il ne me laisse pas l'approcher, ça risque d'être compliqué, pesta la guérisseuse.

— Natsu, tu es le seul qui semble pouvoir l'apaiser, proposa Makarov.

Le jeune homme regarda Gray, paraissant hésiter sur la marche à suivre puis posa une main timide dans ses cheveux noirs. Gray planta ses yeux bleus dans ceux de Natsu, lequel se sentit inexplicablement défaillir face à leur intensité. Le brun semblait lui offrir sans condition sa confiance et en y pensant, Natsu se sentit soudainement coupable d'avoir été si rustre avec lui depuis qu'il le connaissait. Pourtant, il n'y avait que de cette façon qu'ils arrivaient à communiquer tous les deux, par les insultes et par les poings. Mais le regard qu'il lui lançait à présent lui donnait tout sauf l'envie de se chamailler avec lui.

— Elle ne te fera rien, le rassura-t-il finalement un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Gray cligna des yeux avant de regarder à nouveau la femme devant lui. Il parut se décontracter mais donnait tout de même l'impression de rester méfiant. Polyussica s'approcha prudemment, examina ses oreilles et sa queue, puis ses yeux et ses dents. Pendant son examen, on n'entendit pas un bruit, ce qui de la part des mages de Fairy Tail, était exceptionnel, voir même du jamais vu.

— Quelqu'un lui a jeté un sort, affirma-t-elle après son examen minutieux.

Même si c'était l'explication la plus plausible, les mages de Fairy Tail se demandèrent qui avait voulu jeter un tel sortilège à Gray. Le silence fut vite rompu par les mages qui s'échangeaient leurs hypothèses à grand renfort de gestes et d'éclats de voix. Enervée par le brouhaha ambiant Polyussica reprit la parole d'une voix sèche.

— C'est un sort qui doit s'annuler de lui-même sous certaines conditions.

— Lesquelles ? demanda Makarov.

— Il y a un objectif précis derrière cette transformation. Quand il sera atteint, ce garçon redeviendra lui-même.

— Comment peut-on savoir quel est le but de ce sort ? s'enquit Erza en jetant un regard inquiet sur Gray.

— Seule la personne qui l'a lancé peut vous renseigner, leur apprit-elle.

— En d'autres termes, nous devons retrouver la femme de la boutique, déclara Lévy résolue. Gajeel nous devrions partir dès maintenant, si vous êtes d'accord maître.

— Oui c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, confirma le vieil homme.

La jeune femme due tirer Gajeel par le poignet pour le forcer à s'extraire de la vue du mage félidé qu'il ne quittait plus depuis quelques minutes déjà.

— Depuis quand tu t'intéresses à Gray ? demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— J'aime les chats, crevette, alors Gray en chat est plutôt… intéressant, se justifia le jeune homme le feu aux joues.

La mage des mots leva les yeux au ciel avant d'entrainer son partenaire suivit de près par Lily.

Polyussica quant à elle reprit le chemin de sa maison au milieu des bois, bien plus calme que cette guilde de bruyants humains insupportables.

— Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette femme aurait voulu piéger Gray…, songea Lucy quand la guérisseuse fut sortie. Est-ce qu'elle était étrange ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Natsu contre lequel Gray était continuellement collé.

— Tous les vieux sont bizarres, répondit le dragon slayer. Elle était plutôt gentille en fait mais c'est vrai qu'à un moment, elle a tenu la main de Gray quelques secondes. J'ai pensé qu'elle était juste affectueuse ou qu'elle en pinçait pour lui…, hasarda-t-il.

Le visage de Natsu se referma brutalement avant de regarder tristement Gray qui recommençait une toilette d'usage après avoir bu tout son lait.

— C'est de ma faute, murmura-t-il. J'ai tellement insisté pour entrer dans cette boutique et acheter ce dragon… On n'avait même pas assez d'argent mais Gray m'a dit de le prendre et qu'on se débrouillerait pour dormir. Il n'était pas obligé…

Natsu était réellement affligé de l'état de son ami. Celui-ci qui avait suivi le monologue de Natsu, lui lécha la joue dans un pur geste d'affection mais le jeune homme sursauta et ses joues virèrent au cramoisi tandis que leurs amis après la surprise, s'extasièrent à nouveau devant l'attitude de leur ami devenu si subitement mignon et affectueux.

******oOoOo**

Les heures qui suivirent, la guilde prit des allures de foire. Natsu et son équipe étaient assis autour d'une table, veillant attentivement sur Gray qui paressait plus innocent que jamais. Les curieux défilaient et après les mages fairytailiens, se furent les habitants de Magnolia qui commencèrent à affluer, se battant pour admirer l'étrange phénomène. Visiblement, la nouvelle de la transformation de Gray en félin avait fait le tour de la ville.

— Trop cool ! s'exclama Jason, le photographe du Weekly Sorcerer, en mitraillant le jeune homme de nombreux clichés.

Tout ce petit monde fut repoussé par les regards chargés de menaces de Natsu, et ensuite appuyés par l'aura meurtrière d'Erza.

Mirajane qui prenait sa pause vint s'installer avec ses amis, s'asseyant entre Luxus et Lisanna qui avaient également rejoint le groupe. Tout ce petit monde s'interrogeait vivement de cette transformation et surtout de la cause de celle-ci.

— Ce serait bien si on pouvait le garder comme ça, songea la mage du Take-over en regardant le brun avec envie lequel dormait à poings fermés sur l'épaule de Natsu.

— Il pourrait devenir notre mascotte, proposa Kana entre deux gorgées de bière.

— On devrait lui acheter un beau collier avec une petite clochette ! ajouta la plus jeune des Strauss.

— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?! s'énerva Natsu qui s'efforçait de ne pas trop hausser la voix de peur de réveiller son ami.

— C'est vrai qu'il est adorable comme ça, murmura Erza, mais d'un autre côté le vrai me manquerait…

Chaque mage eut la vision du Gray qu'ils avaient toujours connue : froid et taciturne – qui se superposa à l'image du Gray-neko : doux et affectueux. C'était un vrai dilemme. Autant chacun d'entre eux reconnaissait qu'il voulait le retour de leur vieil ami mais le voir transformé en partie en chat le rendait particulièrement attachant.

— Ce n'est pas un jouet, murmura Natsu dans sa barbe.

Gray se réveilla doucement en se frottant abondamment les yeux, quand son regard croisa celui de Natsu, son visage s'illumina et le jeune homme se frotta à lui avec douceur.

— En tout cas, il semble t'adorer sous cette forme, déclara Lucy attendrie. Peut-être que ce sont ses véritables sentiments qui ressurgissent…

Natsu haussa les épaules sans savoir quoi rétorquer. Mais son cœur se mit une nouvelle fois à tambouriner inexplicablement dans sa poitrine et encore plus lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur Gray encore la mine endormie.

Makarov qui venait de sortir de son bureau, vint se joindre à la troupe de plus en plus grossissante et se fraya difficilement un passage entre les curieux.

— Je viens d'avoir un appel de Lévy et Gajeel, leur apprit-il en s'installant sur la table tout en faisant des gratouilles sous le menton de Gray mais continuant sur sa lancée. Les nouvelles ne sont pas très bonnes. Quand ils sont arrivés devant la boutique, ils ont remarqué qu'elle était fermée.

— Il suffit d'y retourner demain, proposa Natsu en jetant un regard noir au maître.

— Non. Elle est définitivement fermée. Elle est complètement vide et il semble d'ailleurs qu'elle n'ait pas été occupée depuis de nombreuses années, précisa le vieil homme sans voir les regards menaçants de son protégé.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! On y était hier ! s'offusqua Natsu.

— Je te crois Natsu. S'il s'agit d'une mage ou d'une sorcière, elle a pu quitter la ville aussitôt son forfait accompli.

— Mais dans quel but ? demanda Luxus dubitatif.

— Bonne question, souffla Makarov. En attendant il se fait tard et Gray semble avoir besoin de dormir.

Les mages acquiescèrent en commençant à s'éloigner de la tablée. Alors que Natsu et Gray s'apprêtaient à regagner la petite maison du dragon slayer, ils furent stoppés dans leur mouvement par l'arrivée fracassante de l'un des membres de l'unité Raijin à leur table.

— Attendez ! intervint Bixlow. Avant j'aimerais tester un truc !

Ses amis se demandèrent ce que le jeune homme avait encore en tête. Il était connu pour ses blagues potaches et pas toujours très marrantes mais vu l'ambiance alourdie de la guilde, la plupart se dit que ça leur changerait les idées. A voir son sourire en coin, limite sadique, ils s'attendaient au pire, mais peu importe, ils ne voulaient pas le vexer.

— J'ai acheté cette lacryma-torche aujourd'hui mais je ne l'ai pas encore testé, informa-t-il en montrant le petit objet. Il me semble que les chats aiment jouer, non ?

Natsu qui comprit aussitôt ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, voulut l'en empêcher mais c'était déjà trop tard, Bixlow alluma la petite lampe et commença à la bouger doucement, jouant avec la lumière qui se reflétait tantôt sur le sol tantôt sur les murs. Les mages avaient formé un cercle autour du jeune homme pour observer sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. Gray qui venait d'émerger de son sommeil, bougea les oreilles, soudain sur le qui-vive et quand ses yeux se fixèrent sur le petit point lumineux, il se précipita à sa rencontre en un seul bond, en essayant de l'attraper. Visiblement, son agilité n'avait pas à rougir de celle des félins. Les mages tout autour et les quelques habitants qui s'étaient mêlés à l'ambiance – se mirent à rire joyeusement en s'extasiant devant le jeune homme-chat en train de jouer.

Gray agitait la tête dans tous les sens, à la recherche de sa proie. Ses oreilles en avant et la queue qui s'agitait frénétiquement encourageaient les rires et les exclamations de ravissement autour de lui. Erza et Lucy essayèrent de calmer la foule qui continuait à grossir, voyant que Natsu commençait sérieusement à s'énerver. Elles avaient peur qu'il enflamme ses poings et qu'il menace l'assemblée. Makarov qui observait la scène en retrait, voulut prendre le risque de voir jusqu'où Natsu était prêt à aller pour défendre son compagnon. Il avait une petite idée du véritable objectif de ce sort mais il voulait – avant d'en parler aux autres, avoir quelques preuves à leur exposer.

— Stop ! rugit le dragon de feu en forçant le cercle et faisant sursauter tout le monde. Vous vous croyez drôle avec vos conneries ! Comment pouvez-vous vous moquer de lui, Gray est l'un des nôtres !

Les mages se figèrent tandis que les autres essayaient tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de la menace Natsu connue dans toute la ville jusqu'aux contrées les plus éloignées.

— On ne se moquait pas Natsu…, tenta d'expliquer un mage.

— On le trouve trop mignon au contraire…

— Gray n'est pas un chaton ! Il est Gray Fullbuster, le mage de glace capable de geler à tous vos cervelles d'oiseaux ! gronda le jeune homme hors de lui.

Natsu était rouge de colère, c'était bien la première fois qu'il s'énervait ainsi contre les siens et surtout pour prendre la défense de Gray. Celui-ci qui ne saisit pas immédiatement le changement d'ambiance de la guilde, ne comprenait pas pourquoi la proie qu'il guettait avait subitement disparue.

Après quelques regards autour de lui, il ressentit la colère de son ami et voulut l'apaiser. Il s'approcha doucement de Natsu et posa sa main sur son bras en le fixant de ses orbes bleus. Son ami se tourna vers lui et après quelques secondes se calma enfin sous le regard rassurant du brun.

Gray rassuré, frotta son nez contre sa joue, et pour la première fois, Natsu n'en fut pas embarrassé et ne le repoussa en aucune manière, au contraire il lui caressa les cheveux. Erza sourit tendrement devant cette scène. Makarov, quant à lui observait un petit sourire aux lèvres, le comportement protecteur de Natsu vis-à-vis de Gray et fut plus convaincu que jamais de ses soupçons – qu'il ferait part aux mages concernés seulement s'il jugeait la situation critique. Mais pour le moment, il voulait attendre, et voir…

Les mages en profitèrent pour se disperser et les quelques badauds qui demeuraient encore dans la guilde s'empressèrent de gagner au plus vite la sortie, fuyant le plus possible le terrifiant dragon slayer de feu.

Natsu quand à lui avait repris sont calme mais son cœur était toujours aussi agité. Il ne comprenait pas la bêtise de ses compagnons mais quelque chose lui sauta à l'esprit comme une évidence, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas vu jusqu'alors. Pourquoi avait-il réagi aussi violemment ? En regardant Gray, il comprit qu'il voulait le protéger. Il avait l'air si vulnérable dans cet état que Natsu voulait l'envelopper de sa protection. Que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Il voulait le protéger mais pas seulement comme il le faisait avec tous ses camarades. Cette douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine en même temps que ses palpitations, était la peur que Gray ne souffre mais surtout la peur de le perdre.

— On rentre, annonça-t-il avant de rhabiller Gray de son manteau et de son chapeau.

Il le prit ensuite par le poignet et sortit de la guilde devant les regards incrédules de certains camarades et d'autres bienveillants – oubliant complètement Happy qui resta désœuvré en voyant son ami partir sans lui.

— Tu dormiras chez moi ce soir Happy, d'accord ? proposa Lucy chaleureusement en lui caressant la tête.

— Merci Lucy, marmonna l'Exceed vexé.

La jeune femme le prit dans ses bras en s'imaginant câliner tendrement l'adorable Gray-matou.

**oOoOo**

* * *

******Nda** : Fin de cette première partie ! Alors un Gray-neko n'est-ce pas tentant ? XD En tout cas moi ça me tenterait bien ! ^^

N'hésitez pas à commenter !******  
**


	2. Partie 2

**Nda : **Voilà la deuxième et dernière partie de cette petite histoire de maou ! J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

Juste un petit détail : il n'y a pas de lemon ici, je préfère prévenir avant de me prendre des tomates à la fin. :p

Sur ce, je me tais et vous laisse à la lecture !

* * *

_**Cœurs révélés **_

******oOoOo**

_**Partie 2**_

Natsu et Gray prirent le chemin de la maison du dragon slayer et de son Exceed. Le mage de feu ne disait rien mais semblait encore contrarié par le comportement de ses camarades à la guilde. Gray était assez calme quant à lui, paraissant comprendre que son ami avait besoin de réfléchir.

Quand il franchit la porte de sa maison, Natsu poussa un profond soupir comme soulagé d'être enfin dans son environnement quotidien.

— Tu veux un peu de lait avant de dormir ? demanda-t-il à Gray.

Celui-ci le regarda avec des yeux pétillants, ce qui amusa Natsu.

— Très bien, assieds-toi, lui demanda-t-il en montrant le canapé.

Quand Natsu revint avec un bol, Gray était assis sur le divan en train de faire sa toilette soigneusement, passant avec précision sa main derrière son oreille velue. Natsu était décidément troublé par son comportement de petit félin. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et lui tendit le bol que Gray s'empressa de saisir et d'en laper avec voracité le contenu. Natsu resta quelques instants à côté de lui à le contempler sans mot dire, bercé par l'image innocente qui se reflétait dans ses yeux.

— Je vais aller te chercher une couverture, finit-il par annoncer en s'éclipsant dans la chambre.

Sur le court trajet, il songea que la voix de son ami lui manquait. Pourtant cette voix ne faisait que râler sur lui ou lui donner des surnoms ridicules. Mais c'était aussi cette voix qui berçait sa vie depuis que Natsu était à Fairy Tail. Elle était là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Le rassurant par de mots simples lorsqu'il en avait besoin ou le secouant sans ménagement quand il le fallait.

« _Natsu, si tu as besoin de te défouler sur quelqu'un, je suis là _», lui avait-il dit après la mort de Lisanna. Il avait prononcé ces mots avec sa nonchalance habituelle. Aucune pitié dans son regard. Il lui offrait simplement son soutien en se proposant comme défouloir en cas de besoin. Lui et Gray n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté ensemble comme les amis le faisaient habituellement alors cette main tendue, il l'avait prise comme un précieux présent.

Oui même si la plupart du temps les deux hommes se disputaient pour finalement se battre, Gray n'en restait pas moins un camarade très précieux à ses yeux.

Quand il revint dans le salon, Gray avait terminé son lait et bâillait abondamment. Le jeune homme était visiblement épuisé et commençait à se pelotonner contre le dossier du canapé en enroulant sa queue autour de son corps. Natsu le recouvrit de la couverture avant de lui caresser les cheveux inconsciemment. Se rendant soudain compte de son geste, le dragon slayer lui souhaita une bonne nuit avant de regagner sa chambre rapidement. Il avait l'impression de s'enfuir lâchement mais en même temps, rester seul avec Gray après toutes les pensées qu'il venait d'avoir à son sujet, le mettait mal à l'aise.

Une fois dans sa chambre à coucher, il referma prestement la porte derrière lui, haletant. Que lui arrivait-il bon sang ? Pourquoi se mettait-il soudainement dans cet état ? A peine s'eut-il déshabillé, qu'il plongea dans son lit avec la ferme intention d'y dormir tout son soûl mais son cœur n'arrêtait pas de battre inexplicablement vite.

Alors qu'il commençait seulement à calmer ses palpitations, Natsu entendit un léger grattement à la porte. Il chassa d'un revers de main ce bruit gênant pour s'engouffrer complètement sous son épaisse couverture. Mais le son persista et son ouïe ultra développée ne l'aidait pas ignorer cet appel. _Gray_. Natsu se releva avec regret et se dirigea vers la porte bien décidé à faire comprendre à son ami qu'il avait besoin de sommeil. Mais quand il l'ouvrit, il se figea devant la mine abattue de Gray qui le regardait timidement les oreilles baissées. Natsu rougit subitement mais se reprit aussitôt.

— Tu grattes à la porte maintenant ? demanda-t-il en soupirant. Qu'est-ce que tu veux Gray ? Encore un bol de lait ?

Gray lui fit non de la tête puis regarda derrière l'épaule de Natsu.

— Tu… tu veux dire que tu veux dormir ici ? Avec moi ? comprit le jeune homme.

Les yeux de Gray s'illuminèrent à nouveau. Comment pouvait-il lui refuser quoique ce soit quand il était comme ça ? pensa Natsu qui ouvrit grand la porte pour lui laisser le passage. Il n'aurait jamais pu résister à ce regard suppliant venant d'Happy lui-même, alors venant de Gray c'était tout bonnement impossible ! Et puis ce n'était pas comme s'ils n'avaient jamais dormi dans le même lit, se convainquit Natsu.

Alors que Gray était en train d'entrer dans la chambre vêtu de son unique caleçon, Natsu se perdit machinalement le long de la ligne de son dos qui menait à sa délicate cambrure décorée d'une jolie queue noire et velue.

Le dragon slayer perturbé, se hâta de rejoindre son lit pour s'emmitoufler à nouveau dans ses couvertures avant de ne perdre la tête complètement. Gray quant à lui grimpa prestement pour l'y rejoindre, la queue ondulant frénétiquement, montrant ainsi son contentement.

A la surprise de Natsu, Gray se blottit tout contre lui en ronronnant abondamment et quand le jeune homme aux cheveux roses croisa son regard plein d'adoration, il se sentit défaillir.

— Arrête de me regarder comme ça, le sermonna-t-il les joues en feu.

Mais pour seule réponse, Gray se rapprocha de son ami pour frotter son nez contre le sien. Le voir de si près rendit Natsu plus que fébrile et le jeune homme rapprocha sa main pour lui caresser la joue puis les cheveux au contact desquels, les oreilles de Gray s'aplatirent de plaisir. Le jeune homme visiblement heureux, lui lécha la joue par de petits coups de langues innocents. Mais au lieu de le repousser, Natsu le laissa faire, le cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine, la respiration coupée. Voyant qu'il le laissait faire, Gray continua l'exploration du visage de son ami en se rapprochant dangereusement de la commissure de ses lèvres.

Natsu avait le cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Il n'osait rien faire ni dire quoique ce soit mais de sentir la langue de Gray contre sa peau et l'entendre ronronner, il n'en fallut pas plus à Natsu pour déraper. Il s'empara brutalement de ses lèvres en l'enlaçant fermement, le collant contre son corps. À sa grande surprise, Gray répondit au baiser aussi passionnément que lui en ronronnant d'avantage. Le brun se retrouva bientôt à califourchon sur Natsu qui put sentir que le jeune homme le désirait. Gray le désirait ?! Et lui, le désirait-il également ? Natsu rompit son baiser les lèvres en feu et gonflées et planta son regard dans celui incrédule du brun. Il caressa tendrement ses lèvres avec son doigt qui reçut en retour un timide coup de langue. En le voyant dans cette position, Natsu avait une furieuse envie de recommencer l'expérience mais était-ce une bonne idée, étant donné l'état de Gray ? Et puis, était-il lui-même prêt à l'aimer de cette façon ? Puisqu'il s'agissait bien d'amour ici. Mais quel genre d'amour ? Le rose n'y connaissait rien aux choses de l'amour et la chaleur qu'il ressentait dans son corps ne l'aidait pas à réfléchir à la question.

— Je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça…, murmura Natsu qui ne souhaitait pourtant qu'une seule chose, s'emparer égoïstement du corps de son ami.

Gray qui semblait ne pas comprendre ou ne pas vouloir comprendre, recommença à le lécher mais cette fois-ci en descendant le long de son torse, le lapant généreusement. Il y avait une distance gigantesque entre l'innocence de son geste et l'effet qu'il procurait sur le corps de Natsu. Et plus encore quand Gray se mit à le suçoter comme s'il s'agissait d'un chaton tétant à la mamelle de sa maman. Tout occupé qu'il était à glisser sa langue sur la peau sensible, il se tortillait doucement sur le corps de Natsu qui sentit les dernières barrières qu'il s'était imposées, s'effriter pour disparaître tout à fait. Le mage de feu se cambra doucement et plongea ses mains dans la chevelure dense de son compagnon, se laissant aller complètement aux sensations qu'il sentait naître en lui, plaisir et désir lui brûlaient les entrailles.

Gray releva le visage pour regarder Natsu plus vraiment maître de lui-même. Une douce couleur rose apparut sur ses pommettes comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de l'effet que sa langue avait sur le corps de son _maître_. Son comportement changea imperceptiblement quand il explora toujours plus loin la peau de son ami jusqu'au moment où, se rapprochant dangereusement de la zone interdite, Natsu se rendit compte brusquement de ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Il l'arrêta dans sa lancée avant que les deux garçons n'atteignent le point de non retour, et ils en étaient très proches.

— Non Gray, pas comme ça… Je… je ne veux pas profiter de toi, se força à l'interrompre Natsu.

Il devait prendre sur lui pour ne pas céder au regard implorant de Gray. Il eut alors l'envie de l'étreindre aussi fort que possible contre lui alors Natsu le contraignit à le rejoindre et le prit dans ses bras, Gray mettant en route une fois de plus son ronronnement si caractéristique mais tellement agréable et apaisant. Mais au vu de ses cellules en continuelle ébullition, au lieu de le calmer, ce ronronnement n'arrangea en rien la situation dans laquelle Natsu se trouvait. Pourtant, il ne céda pas, même si ça relevait de l'exploit. L'homme chat rapprocha ses lèvres de celles de son maître d'un jour et l'embrassa à nouveau.

— Pourquoi je ressens tout un tas d'émotions qui me brûlent à l'intérieur ? Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? demanda Natsu en serrant Gray contre son cœur.

En même temps qu'il réfléchissait à ses sentiments, il caressait sans s'en rendre compte le bas du dos de son ami, juste au-dessus de sa queue. Il le sentit frémir sous sa caresse, pensant dans un premier temps qu'il avait froid. Après tout avec ce sort, peut-être que sa résistance aux températures basses était moins importante, songea-t-il. Son ronronnement avait légèrement changé aussi, comme s'il roucoulait en même temps. Gray roucoulait ?! Natsu, perplexe, souleva le menton du jeune homme et bloqua sur ses yeux brillants et la teinte rosée qui recouvrait abondamment ses pommettes. Une image d'une pureté érotique sans pareil ! Il était visiblement excité… Etait-il en chaleur ou en rut comme les vrais chats ? se demanda Natsu surpris mais néanmoins émoustillé. Bon sang, le dragon slayer était dans une situation bien plus compliquée que prévue !

Remarquant son trouble, Gray se frotta à son ami d'une façon légèrement différente à ce qu'il faisait habituellement. Il se mouvait langoureusement contre sa cuisse en ronronnant encore plus. Natsu de son côté ne bougeait toujours pas, complètement subjugué par cette scène.

Alors qu'il aurait dû l'arrêter aussitôt, il plongea les mains dans ses cheveux, totalement hypnotisé par le comportement atypique de son ami. Le feu qu'il avait senti le brûler dans un premier temps, embrasait littéralement ses entrailles. Gray, en voyant le changement dans l'attitude de Natsu, remonta vers ses lèvres et s'en empara en les mordillant légèrement avec ses petits crocs. En réponse, le rose enroula ses bras autour de son cou et s'enivra du goût de ses lèvres, plongeant cette fois-ci sa langue dans les tréfonds de sa bouche, rejoignant celle de Gray dans un jeu sensuel. Des gémissements commençaient à sortir de sa gorge alors que Gray ronronnait frénétiquement.

Natsu savait que c'était mal mais son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus comme il se devait. Il avait envie de Gray plus que tout. Le rose retourna brusquement le brun pour le placer sous son corps en maintenant ses poignets fermement. Celui-ci surpris le fixa de ses fentes sombres, haletant. Natsu le dévora des yeux. Jamais il n'avait trouvé Gray aussi attirant et cette fois-ci il en était sûr, il voulait l'aimer, le posséder, ne faire qu'un avec lui.

Mais alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux tendrement, il eut une prise de conscience soudaine. Ce n'était pas uniquement ce Gray mi-homme mi-chat qui l'attirait, non c'était le véritable Gray. Celui qu'il connaissait depuis tant d'années. L'homme avec lequel ils se battaient jusqu'à plus soif. Son ami. Son rival. Et c'était ce même Gray qu'il voulait aimer, malgré son désir pour celui qui lui faisait face, c'était de Gray Fullbuster dont il avait besoin. Le froid et taciturne Gray Fullbuster…

Ces sentiments pour son ami avaient toujours étaient là, cachés, tapis dans l'ombre attendant leur heure pour se réveiller. Et c'était cet adorable Gray félidé qui lui avait indiqué la voie avec sa tendresse offerte sans détour. Natsu déposa un baiser plus tendre sur ses lèvres mettant fin ainsi à ce doux rêve.

— Gray, on va dormir, d'accord ? murmura-t-il en caressant les lèvres encore gonflées du brun.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux devant le changement soudain de son ami. Natsu le prit dans ses bras et l'attira contre son torse. Gray qui semblait s'être calmé se blottit tendrement en enroulant sa queue autour de leurs deux corps et sa respiration jusqu'alors rapide, ralentit doucement. Le dragon slayer caressa la chevelure épaisse du brun jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente s'endormir.

— Je crois que j'ai compris…, murmura-t-il pensif en contemplant le visage apaisé du mage de glace.

Natsu déposa un baiser sur sa main qu'il tenait encore précieusement dans la sienne avant de fermer les yeux à son tour pour rejoindre Morphée, le cœur enfin délesté de son poids.

******oOoOo**

Le jeune homme se réveilla doucement caressé par les rayons du soleil qui filtraient à travers les lames usées du volet. Il était bien pourtant, mais il devait se lever pour prendre le premier train pour Magnolia et faire un compte rendu de leur mission. Il ouvrit alors les yeux, l'un puis le deuxième en clignant abondamment pour s'habituer à la lumière. Il faudrait qu'il réveille la tête à flammes aussi connaissant son sommeil de plomb, et rien qu'à cette pensée, le brun se sentit de bonne humeur. Mais quand son regard percuta sur la touffe rose de Natsu juste à côté de lui… dans le même lit… Dans le même lit ?!

— Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans mon lit flammèche ! s'exclama Gray horrifié.

Natsu, pas tout à fait réveillé posa un regard d'abord incrédule sur son ami puis il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur.

— Gr… Gray ?

— Oui Gray ! Qui veux-tu que se soit ? se rembrunit le jeune homme les sourcils froncés.

Natsu qui ne fit pas grand cas de l'énervement de son rival se mit à sourire, les yeux brillants. Il était heureux, tout simplement heureux d'entendre sa voix. De l'entendre râler contre lui. Voir ses sourcils froncés créant une fine ridule entre ses yeux.

— T'es malade Natsu ? Pourquoi tu souris comme un béta ? demanda Gray.

Natsu rit doucement.

— Pour rien, je suis juste content de te voir.

Gray de plus en plus inquiet posa sa main sur son front pour vérifier si Natsu avait de la fièvre. Même si sa température était d'un naturel plus élevée que la moyenne due à sa magie, il ne semblait pas malade. Alors pourquoi lui souriait-il de cette manière ? Et pourquoi lui disait-il être heureux de le voir, lui, son insupportable rival comme il le disait si souvent ? Gray interrompit ses pensées quand son regard examina la pièce dans laquelle les deux hommes se trouvaient.

— Mais… On est chez toi ?! s'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés.

— Oui mais…

— Mais je ne comprends pas ! le coupa le brun décidément perdu. On était à l'hôtel à Hargeon pas plus tard qu'hier soir ! Comment on est rentré aussi vite ?

— T'affole pas Gray je vais tout t'expliquer mais avant, que dirais-tu d'un bon café ?

Gray le regarda, complètement ahuri par le comportement inhabituel de son ami qui affichait toujours son sourire. Il le regarda se lever et enfiler son pantalon.

— Je crois que je viens de comprendre, tenta Gray d'expliquer. On a atterri dans une dimension parallèle de type Edolas et tu n'es pas le vrai Natsu. Ou en tout cas tu es son double. C'est ça ?

— Non on est bien dans notre monde habituel, Gray. On est bien sur Earthland.

Le brun se leva à son tour mais ne fit pas grand cas de sa tenue plus que minimaliste. Natsu détourna son regard en rougissant.

— Ton caleçon Gray…

— Oh, s'étonna le jeune homme en ramassant le sous-vêtement chu sur le sol.

******oOoOo**

Pendant que Natsu préparait le café, Gray, assis autour de la table, s'interrogeait. Il avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces de se souvenir du comment ils étaient rentrés, rien n'y faisait. Il jaugeait son ami qui préparait soigneusement une cafetière, espérant croiser son regard et y lire une réponse mais Natsu s'évertuait à ne lui montrer que son dos.

Enfin le rose revint vers le brun, qui le regardait suspicieusement – chargés de deux tasses fumantes qu'il posa sur la table.

— Merci, marmonna Gray avant de porter une gorgée de café à ses lèvres.

Paradoxalement la boisson corsée et brûlante lui faisait toujours le même effet, malgré l'intensité de la chaleur sur sa langue, le café lui procurait immédiatement une sensation de bien-être, le réveillant doucement pour se préparer à la journée qui l'attendait. Il ferma les yeux pour s'imprégner de cette plénitude avant de les rouvrir sur un Natsu figé et estomaqué, la mâchoire pendant dangereusement vers le sol.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Gray en agitant sa main vigoureusement devant le visage statique mais rouge de Natsu.

Celui-ci referma la bouche aussitôt en se secouant la tête.

— Heu… je… rien ! bafouilla-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne.

— Natsu. Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Gray sérieusement. Ne me mens pas, que s'est-il passé hier et je veux toute la vérité !

Le rose soupira avant d'avaler à son tour une gorgée de café. Comment allait-il lui annoncer qu'il avait passé une nuit – peut-être deux – et une journée entière, transformé pour moitié en chat ? Comment allait-il lui apprendre que durant tout ce temps, Gray l'avait collé comme un matou se colle à son maître ronronnant à qui mieux-mieux, devant toute la guilde ? Et surtout, devait-il lui dire ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux la nuit dernière ? Qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et que Gray s'était frotté à lui de façon très suggestive ?

Chaque chose en son temps pensa Natsu, le cœur sans dessus dessous.

— Très bien…, reste bien assis parce que tu risques de tomber de haut, le prévint-il calmement.

Natsu lui raconta alors sa transformation depuis le matin précédent. Leur retour à Magnolia et les soupçons d'un sort jeté par la vieille dame rencontrée à Hargeon. Bien sûr, Natsu omit de lui parler de son comportement affectueux vis-à-vis de lui et de la façon dont tous les mages de la guilde avaient agi en sa présence. Il faudrait pourtant qu'il lui révèle ce léger détail avant d'aller à la guilde mais Gray devait tout d'abord digérer les premières informations que Natsu lui avait données, ce qui ne serait pas une mince affaire étant donné le teint soudainement livide du brun.

— C'est… c'est une blague ? demanda-t-il fébrile à Natsu.

— Non Gray.

Son ami était sérieux, Gray en était convaincu. Pourquoi diable cette femme avait-elle voulu le transformer en chat ? Surtout pendant une si courte période, et Dieu merci ça n'avait duré qu'une journée, songea-t-il silencieusement.

— Je ne comprends pas… la vieille a bien dit que c'était un sort qui s'effaçait quand les conditions étaient remplies c'est bien ça ? demanda-t-il à Natsu.

— Oui ou un truc du genre, j'ai pas bien compris son charabia.

— Donc si elle a raison, cet objectif a été rempli… mais comment ? se demanda Gray pensif.

— On devrait aller voir le maître, déclara Natsu après un moment, laissant Gray à sa réflexion. Mais avant il faut que je te dise certaines choses.

Le jeune homme se sentait gêné d'avouer à Gray son comportement de parfait-petit-chaton-mignon-et-câlin qu'il avait eu à la guilde et en particulier avec lui. Mais s'il ne le faisait pas, ses amis se feraient un malin plaisir de lui raconter à sa place. Et Natsu savait à quel point ils pourraient arranger l'histoire à leur sauce. C'était bien assez embarrassant comme ça pour que ces crétins n'en rajoutent, pensa-t-il.

Natsu commença alors à lui raconter son attitude en essayant de minimiser au maximum les conséquences de ses gestes innocents. A mesure qu'il avançait dans son récit, Gray qui était livide à son premier exposé, devint cramoisi au second.

Le jeune homme avait l'impression de nager en plein cauchemar ! Tout d'abord Natsu lui apprenait qu'il s'était transformé en chat avec toute la panoplie du parfait petit félin : des oreilles à la queue en passant par le ronronnement caractéristique de l'animal, détail le plus gênant entre tous – jusqu'à ce que son ami lui apprenne qu'il s'était montré câlin à qui voulait bien le caresser. Lui, câlin ?! Mais le pire de tout fut quand Natsu lui avoua qu'il l'avait collé toute la journée durant et que c'était lui-même qui avait voulu le rejoindre dans son lit pour dormir tout contre Natsu.

— C'est pas possible…, se désola-t-il, souhaitant subitement creuser un trou le plus profondément possible et s'y enterrer. Je peux pas retourner à la guilde…

— Va bien falloir que tu y retournes pourtant…, répondit Natsu en se demandant comment son ami réagirait s'il lui avouait après tout ça, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés et qu'ils avaient failli…

— Natsu… ? Est-ce que ça va ? T'es tout rouge, on dirait encore que tu as de la fièvre.

— Non…, c'est rien…, tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

Non il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il sache, songea Natsu en regardant son ami. De plus, il ne savait pas lui-même pourquoi ils s'étaient si subitement rapprochés l'un de l'autre alors il serait bien incapable de justifier ce dérapage. Pourtant au fond de lui, en repensant à leurs baisers échangés et en observant Gray, il ne regrettait rien. Pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu retourner en arrière. Même si ce moment ne se reproduirait pas, même s'il était le seul à s'en souvenir, Natsu le garderait très précieusement dans son cœur comme le plus inestimable des trésors.

******oOoOo**

Après une douche rapide, les deux garçons se mirent en route pour rejoindre la guilde. Le silence s'installa mais aucun des deux ne le rompit trop occupés qu'ils étaient à ressasser pour l'un, les informations bien difficiles à assimiler sur son blanc d'une journée dans la peau d'un matou et pour l'autre à repenser encore et encore à la nuit passée blottit contre son ami.

En regardant Gray de biais, observant son profil se découpant dans la lumière, son regard grave fixé devant lui, sa démarche féline qui n'était pas un héritage de sa transformation mais bien une qualité propre à lui, Natsu en fut plus convaincu que jamais. Il éprouvait des sentiments très forts pour son ami mais ne pouvait pas encore placer un mot clair dessus.

Les deux hommes passèrent les portes de la guilde en espérant qu'elle ne soit pas encore remplie de mages. Mais vu l'heure tardive, il était peu probable qu'ils soient exaucés et effectivement, quand ils pénétrèrent dans la salle, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers eux. Le silence se fit. Les regards inquisiteurs et curieux se fixèrent sur les deux rivaux.

Bientôt Mirajane, Erza, Wendy, Lucy suivies de Lévy et Gajeel se précipitèrent vers eux tout joyeux en regardant d'une étrange façon le mage de glace. Du moins c'est comme ça qu'il le ressentit.

— Mon petit Gray ! s'exclama Mirajane qui avait prononcé ces mots comme si elle parlait à un enfant.

La blanche le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre sa poitrine si bien que le pauvre avait du mal à respirer, mais la jeune femme trop occupée à le câliner n'en fit pas grand cas.

— Mais où sont passées tes oreilles ? demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en trifouillant dans ses cheveux.

— Ta queue non plus n'est plus là, constata tristement Titania en soulevant son manteau.

— Et tu ne ronronnes pas, acheva Lucy déçue.

Quand Mirajane repoussa Gray, il reprenait difficilement son souffle.

— Si tu m'avais laissé parler au lieu de m'étouffer contre tes…, s'interrompit-il juste à temps en rougissant.

— Tu es redevenu toi-même ?! s'étonna Erza.

— C'est ce qu'on voulait vous dire, rétorqua Natsu agacé par le comportement affligeant de ses amis.

D'autres mages s'avancèrent prudemment en gardant un œil méfiant vis-à-vis du dragon slayer, repensant à son coup de sang de la veille.

— C'est bien toi le môme ? demanda Luxus perplexe en sondant le regard du mage de glace.

— Qui veux-tu que ce soit ? demanda sèchement Gray renfrogné.

— C'est bien lui ! s'exclamèrent plusieurs mages d'une même voix.

Le maître Makarov s'approcha à son tour pour examiner Gray et vérifier qu'il était bien redevenu lui-même.

— Allons bon. Gray nous soupçonnons la vendeuse de cette boutique d'Hargeon d'être responsable de ton état. Peux-tu nous dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier avec elle ? demanda-t-il sans détour.

Gray se remémora alors cette étrange rencontre avec la vieille dame qui l'avait quelque peu chamboulée.

— Oui. Elle m'a attrapé la main et elle m'a dit : « je vois. »

— « Je vois » ? répéta Lévy.

— Oui, confirma-t-il. Après ça je me suis senti bizarre… et puis elle a recommencé au moment où j'allais payer le dragon de la tête à flammes.

— Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ? demanda Makarov.

— Si elle m'a dit un truc qui ne voulait rien dire : « Tes sentiments révélés, réveilleront son cœur. » Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle m'a dit une chose pareille. Je pense qu'elle était perchée, voilà tout, hasarda le jeune homme.

Makarov eut un petit sourire en coin alors que Lévy et Lucy se lancèrent un regard complice, visiblement ces trois-là avaient compris de quoi il en retournait.

— Peux-tu me dire s'il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier hier soir après votre départ Natsu, demanda le vieil homme en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci se sentit défaillir soudainement. Son cœur s'accéléra, sa bouche s'assécha et ses joues prirent une couleur rouge flamboyante. Visiblement paniqué, il regarda Gray qui se trouvait juste à côté de lui puis à nouveau le maître.

— Euh… non…, bafouilla-t-il.

Puis sans crier gare il s'éloigna de ses amis pour sortir d'un pas pressent de la guilde devant les regards interloqués de ses camarades.

— Maître…?

Gray qui ne comprenait décidément rien à toute cette histoire, se mit en tête de rattraper Natsu pour en savoir plus. Makarov quant à lui, éclaira les jeunes gens qui attendaient une explication de sa part.

— Je crois juste avoir compris quel était le but de ce sort. Je ne sais pas pourquoi cette femme a agi de la sorte mais il est évident qu'elle ne cherchait pas à faire du mal bien au contraire, répondit le maître de manière énigmatique.

******oOoOo**

_Quelque part dans les environs de Magnolia._

— Merci Iris pour votre aide.

— Je te devais bien ça après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi par le passé, lui répondit la boutiquière. Maintenant, peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu souhaitais lancer un tel sort sur ce jeune homme ?

La vieille femme étira ses lèvres dans un tendre sourire en songeant à quelques souvenirs de son passé.

— Avant de quitter cette terre, je voulais lui offrir enfin le bonheur qu'il mérite tant, en tout cas lui ouvrir la voie, répondit-elle à son amie.

— Tu sais Ultear, j'ai lu le cœur de ce jeune homme. J'y ai vu beaucoup de souffrance mais j'y ai vu aussi beaucoup d'amour et pas seulement pour ce garçon aux cheveux roses, lui confia-t-elle.

Quelques larmes s'échappèrent des yeux ridées de l'ancienne mage de Crime Sorciere.

— J'aurais tant aimé mieux le connaître…, murmura-t-elle.

— Tu lui auras fait le plus beau des cadeaux… En espérant que ces deux-là ne gâchent pas tout, quelque chose me dit qu'ils sont du genre à compliquer les choses les plus simples.

— Tu as raison, rit doucement Ultear.

******oOoOo**

Gray retrouva Natsu sur les berges du lac. Il était assis face à l'étendue d'eau douce si calme en cette belle journée de printemps. Le mage de glace s'assit à côté de lui et l'observa un instant.

— Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu t'es enfui comme un voleur ? demanda le brun à son ami.

Natsu se passa nerveusement une main tremblante dans les cheveux.

— Je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuilles savoir…, murmura-t-il en détournant le regard.

— Je ne pourrais pas le savoir si tu ne me dis rien. Natsu, que s'est-il passé hier soir pour que tu réagisses de cette façon ?

Son ami avait vraiment l'air embarrassé si bien que Gray commença à craindre le pire. Mais malgré cette crainte, il voulait savoir. Il se plaça en face de Natsu et planta ses yeux dans les siens en l'obligeant à le regarder.

— Natsu ? insista-t-il en le secouant par les épaules.

— Très bien… Tu l'auras voulu, bredouilla le jeune homme en se dégageant de ses bras.

Il planta ses émeraudes dans le regard impatient de Gray comme pour vérifier qu'il était bien là. Natsu avait peur qu'il ne le rejette complètement après son aveu mais s'il ne lui disait pas, il aurait l'impression d'être malhonnête avec lui, d'avoir profité de la situation sans même penser aux conséquences. Et puis surtout, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas oublier que cette nuit lui avait permis de prendre conscience de l'importance de Gray à ses yeux. Etait-ce de l'amour ? Certainement mais jusqu'à quel point ?

— Tu as voulu dormir avec moi hier soir. Tu as même gratté à la porte, commença Natsu amusé par ce souvenir.

— Gratté… comme les chats ? demanda Gray les joues rosées.

— Oui. Quand j'ai regagné le lit, tu t'es tout de suite précipité pour m'y rejoindre et puis… tu t'es blotti contre moi. Tu étais affectueux… trop même, bafouilla-t-il de plus en plus embarrassé. Tu as commencé… à me lécher le visage…

— J'ai fait quoi ?! s'exclama Gray horrifié.

Natsu regarda son ami d'une étrange manière. Il avait l'air si sérieux tout à coup que Gray en fut surpris et quelque peu décontenancé.

— Je suis désolé, murmura le mage de feu le regard soudainement triste.

— Désolé pour quoi ? ne comprit pas le mage de glace devant la mine dépitée de Natsu.

— Je suis désolé parce que…, hésita-t-il tremblotant. Parce que je t'ai embrassé Gray.

Le brun eut un bref moment d'absence avant de se demander s'il avait bien compris ce que venait de lui dire Natsu. Mais le jeune homme avait tout l'air d'être on ne peut plus sérieux.

— Embrassé… comme avec une fille ? demanda-t-il pour confirmer.

— Oui.

— Sur… sur la bouche ? ajouta Gray.

— Oui.

— Mais… mais c'était juste un baiser innocent n'est-ce pas ?

— Non.

— Putain Natsu ! Arrête de me répondre par monosyllabe c'est agaçant à la fin ! s'énerva le mage de glace tout à coup.

— Par mono quoi ? demanda Natsu incrédule.

Gray se frappa le front du plat de sa main devant l'attitude horripilante de son ami.

— Natsu dis-moi franchement ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous ! On s'est embrassé et puis quoi ?! insista Gray irrité.

— Ce n'était pas un simple baiser…, soupira le jeune homme. C'était plus que ça et on… on a failli aller plus loin.

Le brun eut les yeux exorbités par l'aveu de Natsu qui ne se départait pas de son regard sérieux mais néanmoins craintif.

— … Tu veux dire qu'on… qu'on a mis la langue…? bafouilla Gray rougissant furieusement. Et qu'on… qu'on s'est touché… ?

Le jeune homme s'affaissa, se sentant soudainement empreint d'une vive lassitude.

— On n'est pas allé bien loin en fait, le rassura Natsu. Enfin pas trop mais-tu-m'as-léché-un-peu-partout-quand-même.

Natsu avait marmonné cette dernière réplique si bas que Gray dut tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre, mais il en avait bien compris chaque mot pour son plus grand malheur !

— Quoi ?! finit-il par s'exclamer comme s'il venait à l'instant de retrouver l'usage de la parole.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus où se mettre face à ce défilé d'informations plus embarrassantes les unes que les autres.

Devant sa mine au trente-sixième dessous, Natsu se décida à tout lui révéler une bonne fois pour toutes.

— Au début, ce n'était que des petites léchouilles de chat mais j'ai vite compris que c'était plus que ça, continua-t-il à raconter. Tu faisais un drôle de bruit avec ta gorge quand je caressais le bas de ton dos pour t'apaiser. Comme si t'avais avalé un pigeon. On aurait dit que tu roucoulais.

— C'est pas vrai, se désespéra Gray en se tenant la tête entre ses mains. Tuez-moi tout de suite !

Gray savait très bien ce que ce son si particulier pouvait signifier chez le chat. C'était parfois un signe de surprise ou d'intérêt mais bien souvent un signe de profond bien-être voir même pour les femelles, le moyen d'attirer un partenaire potentiel. _Bon sang !_

— Ecoute tu n'étais pas toi-même, ça arrive à tout le monde de déraper, le rassura Natsu peu sûr de l'effet que ses mots auraient sur son ami.

— C'est ce que tu penses ? interrogea Gray le visage baissé et la voix tremblante.

Natsu était désemparé face à ce changement soudain d'attitude de la part du jeune homme.

— Je… je ne sais pas mais je ne veux pas que cette histoire… nous sépare, tenta d'expliquer le rose.

Gray releva la tête, ses yeux étaient humides et son regard interdit par cette déclaration si peu habituelle de la part de son ami.

— Je veux que tu sois honnête Natsu. Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix plus claire.

Natsu était troublé par l'intensité de son regard. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? C'était un risque à prendre certes, mais il ne voulait plus ni se mentir à lui-même, ni mentir à Gray.

— Non Gray je ne regrette pas. La seule chose que je regrette c'est que ce n'était pas toi. Pas le toi que je connais depuis si longtemps, avoua-t-il sans ciller.

Ça y est, il lui avait dit. Malgré son calme apparent, Natsu avait le sentiment que son cœur était sur le point d'exploser.

— Je ne me souviens de rien…, marmonna le brun qui semblait bizarrement le regretter.

Le mage de glace réfléchit un instant à toute cette histoire de fous. Pourquoi le fait de savoir qu'il avait été si proche de Natsu et de ne pas s'en souvenir le rendait si triste ? Il aurait dû se sentir gêné, honteux, embarrassé de la pire des manières mais au lieu de ça il se sentait déçu mais paradoxalement heureux. Heureux de savoir qu'il avait été si proche de lui, tenu dans ses bras, embrassé, même s'il ne s'en souvenait pas. Et surtout heureux que Natsu ne le regrette pas. Cela voulait dire qu'il l'avait voulu, lui aussi.

— Natsu ? Est-ce que tu peux m'aider à me souvenir ? bredouilla-t-il les joues rouges.

— …

Le jeune homme n'en crut pas ses oreilles, avait-il bien compris le sous-entendu de son ami ? Gray lui demandait-il de l'embrasser ?! Le dragon slayer qui était si peu clairvoyant habituellement n'en était pas sûr… mais Natsu avait envie d'y croire alors il se rapprocha lentement des lèvres de Gray et y déposa un léger baiser. Alors qu'il s'éloignait doucement pour vérifier sa réaction, Gray s'agrippa à son cou et plaqua ses lèvres brusquement contre celles de Natsu lequel n'osait plus bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'il se laisse complètement aller à cette étreinte, plus heureux que jamais. Ce baiser avait un goût différent, il était moins innocent, plus sauvage mais surtout plus authentique. Il avait le goût sucré de l'amour partagé.

Gray et Natsu ne pensèrent plus à rien, le temps se figea, le monde qui les entourait disparu. Il ne restait plus qu'eux, enlacés et les lèvres scellées, sur l'herbe tendre. Ils restèrent ainsi longtemps. Très longtemps.

******oOoOo**

Quand ils revinrent à la guilde un peu plus tard, les deux garçons avaient repris contenance en cachant leur brusque rapprochement qu'ils avaient encore un peu de mal à comprendre.

— Regarde Gray ! On a un cadeau pour toi, déclara Mirajane en lui tendant une grosse boîte blanche entourée d'un ruban bleu.

— Oh ? Merci, marmonna-t-il gêné.

Il ouvrit la large boîte mais son visage changea complètement d'expression quand il comprit quel en était le contenu.

— Vous vous foutez de moi là ! s'énerva-t-il.

— T'étais bien plus mignon en chaton ! se renfrogna Erza mécontente que la surprise ne lui plaise pas.

Natsu curieux s'approcha et jeta un œil sur le contenu que saisit immédiatement Mirajane.

— Tenez-le fermement ! demanda-t-elle plus démoniaque que jamais à ses amis autour d'elle.

Gray n'eut pas le temps de s'enfuir qu'aussitôt Gajeel se fit un plaisir de le restreindre par les bras, tandis que les autres l'encerclaient, supprimant toute possibilité d'échappatoire. Gray remuait dans tous les sens essayant par tous les moyens de s'extraire de la poigne d'acier du mage. Mais même si Gray était costaud, Gajeel était bien plus grand que lui et d'une force supérieure qui s'ajoutait à sa magie métallique et il se fit un malin plaisir de lui faire comprendre. Surtout que le dragon slayer faisait partie des complices du piège tendu à Gray.

Mirajane, prédatrice, s'approcha du jeune homme et lui plaqua un serre-tête dans les cheveux et en lui enfilant une ceinture autour de la taille, tâche facilitée par la presque nudité du jeune homme inexplicablement en caleçon depuis son entrée dans la guilde cinq minutes plus tôt. Le plus compliqué fut de lui mettre le collier autour du cou.

— Et bien voilà ! s'extasia finalement la jeune femme devant son chef d'œuvre.

— Il n'y a pas à dire, cette queue te sied à merveille, se réjouit Erza les mains sur les hanches.

— Et ces oreilles sont vraiment craquantes ! jubila Lucy.

— Ce collier te va à ravir ! ajouta Lisanna.

Alors que certains mages s'extasiaient de l'allure de petit félidé du jeune homme, d'autres se moquèrent ouvertement de lui ce qui ne manqua pas d'agacer encore plus le mage piégé. Gray grommela des mots incompréhensibles qui firent rire l'assemblée.

— C'est pas drôle, bougonna-t-il en retirant son serre-tête et la ceinture. Je rentre chez moi me changer et j'espère que quand je reviendrais, vous vous serez calmés !

Gray, toujours en caleçon, sortit en claquant la porte. Natsu qui n'avait pas perdu une seule miette de la scène, s'empressa de récupérer le serre-tête et la queue de chat offerts à Gray par ses amis, avant de les replacer dans leur boîte. Gray avait oublié d'enlever le collier surmonté d'une clochette autour de son cou et rien qu'à cette pensée, des milliers de petites étoiles se formèrent dans les iris émeraude de Natsu. Il prit la boîte sous son bras et s'enfuit de la guilde sans demander son reste un sourire aux lèvres en pensant que personne ne l'avait vu.

Mais c'était sans compter les regards acérés de ses amis qui s'étaient délectés de son petit manège.

— Vous croyez qu'il s'est passé quelque chose en particulier entre ces deux-là ? demanda Lucy.

— C'est certain, affirma Erza.

— Vous voulez dire qu'ils ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre ? ajouta Lévy.

— Juvia l'a toujours soupçonnée, se désola la jeune femme. Mais son rival est Natsu-san alors Juvia peut l'accepter !

La jeune femme lança un regard venimeux à Lucy qu'elle avait toujours considérée comme sa rivale en amour et elle était bien ravie que Gray-sama ne l'ait pas choisi _elle_.

— Vous pensez que quand il était en chat ils ont fait des trucs cochons ? demanda Gajeel les joues rouges pivoines.

— Oh mais toi je vais te remettre les idées en place ! le sermonna Lévy mécontente. S'il n'y a que ça pour te faire plaisir, allons acheter un kit en magasin !

La jeune femme entraina son compagnon aux yeux brillants d'excitation et les deux jeunes gens disparurent derrière la porte.

Le maître Makarov qui observait tout son petit monde du haut de l'escalier en souriant, repensa à cette mystérieuse vieille femme qui avait permis de réunir les deux pires têtes de mules qu'il connaissait, êtres les plus opposés en ce monde mais aussi, paradoxalement les plus compatibles. Il s'était toujours douté qu'un mage de glace et un mage de feu réunis au sein de sa guilde à la même période n'était pas un pur hasard. Leur rivalité leur avait permis de se surpasser l'un et l'autre dans leur magie respective et surtout de réunir deux âmes écorchées par la vie mais capables de déplacer des montagnes à eux deux.

Makarov décida donc de leur laisser quelques jours pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre avant de mettre en place son nouveau châtiment pour avoir détruit la maison du commanditaire. Si ces deux imbéciles pensaient s'en sortir par cette pirouette, ils allaient être surpris !

Mais chaque chose en son temps. L'amour passait bien avant tout le reste après tout…

-FIN-

* * *

**Nda : **Bon et bien voilà pour cette petite histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, faite sourire et peut-être même plus.

J'aurais dû l'appeler "Adopte un Gray-Neko. com" tiens ! XD

Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que ce soit Ultear qui soit derrière tout ça, n'est-ce pas ?

Un léger Gale pour les fans ;)

Petite précision pour ceux qui ne sont pas familiers des chats, je vous assure que certains chats roucoulent, j'en ai eu quelques spécimens à la maison. XD

Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis !

Je commencerais à publier le week-end prochain ma prochaine fanfiction _Mémoire oubliée_ sur laquelle je travaille depuis un moment. J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ! ;)

A bientôt !


End file.
